Fun company
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Charlie Weasley was dared to ask out his dream girl. Tonks was dared to look like her best friend, who is actually Charlie's crush. Can a misunderstanding show the two students that maybe they would be good together? Maybe, Emily isn't the one for Charlie... A pink-haired girl might be the solution. Tonks/Charlie one-shot


**This one-shot was written for:**

**1. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges -InLoveWithLaughing's Triwizard Competition - First Task: Pairing - **_Charlie/Tonks, Word: Flying, Dialogue: "I don't need your help", Emotion: Fear, Song (lyrics): Hall of Fame, The Script feat. will. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Fun company

"Oh, come on mate. You are ridiculous." Charlie looked at his best friend and grimaced.

"Could you please kindly explain to me why I'm ridiculous?" he asked and his friend, Andrew ran his hand trough his dark brown hair.

"Every girl is in love with you. Why would Emily be an exception?" Andrew sighed when he noticed the unbelieving expression on his friend's face. "Look at yourself, mate. You are the best at flying, you are the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, and you were a prefect, now you are a Head Boy. You are the best with every existing magical creature. Not to mention that you aren't a snob and arrogant pureblood." Charlie looked at his friend and broke out in hysteric laugh.

"Snob and arrogant pureblood? You have met my family. Mate, you are ridiculous and not me," Charlie stated with a grin on his face. Andrew was smiling too but for an entirely different reason.

"Then ask Emily Millington out," Andrew said challengingly and the Weasley boy scowled.

"Why would I?" he asked in the same manner and his friend smiled evilly.

"Because I will ask her to the Hogsmeade weekend if you don't. She is the hottest girl in school, it's a general knowledge." Andrew shrugged when Charlie looked at him nastily.

"She is more than some hot chick. She is kind, she is really smart and she is...," the redhead said slightly dreamily and Andrew face-palmed.

"Sorry, bro. I made a mistake. You aren't ridiculous, you are much worse," he said and before Charlie could hex him he left the Gryffindor Common Room. However, Charlie Weasley didn't like to be called ridiculous so he followed his best friend.

"Wait up, Durrand!" he shouted to his friend who had a big grin on his face when he noticed that Charlie wasn't going to hex him (at least for now).

"So, should I help you?" Andrew asked cheekily and Charlie scowled.

"I don't need your help, Durrand," he stated and his friend just shook his head.

"Of course you don't need it, mate. You are a true womanizer," Andrew said solemnly and everyone would have thought that he was serious, but Charlie knew him better than that.

"Shut up, Durrand," he said and his friend just grinned.

"Don't wait for luck, go and get the girl," his friend encouraged him and as Charlie knew well Andre wouldn't stop until he asked Emily out he left his friend on the corridor and started looking for the girl. Emily Millington was a seventh year Hufflepuff so Charlie actually headed to the kitchen.

The castle was pretty empty as most of the students were outside, enjoying the first rays of sunshine, the reminder that the summer holiday was close enough.

Charlie wasn't paying much attention; he was thinking what he would say to Emily when he found her. However, before he could have found the perfect words which didn't sound weird or stalkerish he bumped into a girl in the middle of the corridor.

He cursed under his breath as he grabbed the books that was in the hand of the girl before their little accident and gave it to her. He looked up only to notice a creamy blonde girl with pale skin and rosy cheeks. He fixed his dark blue eyes on the girl who blushed and grimaced from the unwanted attention.

"Emily..." he sighed and the girl opened her mouth to say something, but Charlie cut her off.

"Listen, Emily. I must say, that you are an exceptional girl. I... I really like you," Charlie said to the girl who was more than red now.

"Charlie, you listen to me..." she said, but the redhead didn't give time to her to finish her sentence.

"Don't interrupt me, please. It's hard, I'm better with magical beasts than girl, so I'm going to just say it. I like you and I want you to go out with me," he said with one breath and without waiting for an answer he leaned closer to the girl and kissed him. The girl didn't kiss back and Charlie sighed disappointedly.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Emily," he muttered and turned around to leave only to notice that the hair of the girl in front of him slowly changed into the same flaming red as his was. He opened his mouth in surprise, but he didn't need to ask what happened as he quickly understood.

"I'm not Emily," the girl stated with a grimace on her face. Charlie nodded and he actually noticed the differences. The girl's hair was a bit shorter; it only reached the middle of her back. Her eyes weren't those lovely baby blue ones Charlie fell for, but shining dark ones. They were nearly black, which seemed a bit unnatural and impossible, but the redhead knew that the girl in front of him was everything but every day. Her features were a bit harder, not the soft ones he got used to when he spent time with Emily. He also noticed that even though the girl was wearing the typical Hufflepuff uniform something was missing, the perfect badge.

"You are Emily's best friend, Nymphadora Tonks," Charlie stated and the girl's hair which was flaming red only a few seconds before changed to bubblegum pink and became short and spiky instead of long curls.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she nearly shouted and in surprise Charlie stepped back. Her hair changed to a shade of dark red which meant that she was furious if he had to guess.

"Okay, I won't call you Nypmhadora," he said, but he knew he made a mistake as her dark eyes became just as red as her hair and his wand was in her hand before he could react. He put up his hands in surrender.

"I swear, Weasley. If you say that name once again I will hex you into oblivion," she stated way too seriously in Charlie's opinion and he broke out in laughter. The girl sighed and lowered her wand. Her eyes once again became nearly black which reminded Charlie of a shiny beetle and her hair changed back to that very flashy shade of pink she usually wore.

"Could you tell me please why were you looking just like Emily?" Charlie asked curiously and furiously at the same time from the girl in front of him who frowned.

"Emily said I wouldn't survive a day with a normal hair colour. She dared me to be blonde for today. I actually morphed myself to look like her or at least as her twin for a little joke. She was pretty annoyed, but hey, she asked for it." Tonks shrugged and Charlie grimaced.

"You ruined everything," Charlie said furiously. However, he didn't realize in time that Nymphadora Tonks wasn't the type of girl you could just mess without paying a price.

She pointed her wand at his heart and casted the _Entomorphis_ jinx nonverbally. After the red light Charlie disappeared and only a red beetle remained at his place. Tonks burst into laughter at the sight of the red insect and when she could finally stop laughing she grinned. She wanted to leave the insect behind but she stopped before she could leave. She didn't want someone to accidentally hurt or even worse tread the boy.

She pointed her wand at the insect and after a nonverbal _Finite_ a rather furious Charlie Weasley was standing in front of her.

"You wanted to leave me here like that." It wasn't a question but Tonks nodded anyways.

"You would have deserved it. Anyways, it isn't a permanent jinx. In no time you would have been a human again," Tonks said and then she added," or whatever you were before."

"You don't like me," Charlie stated and the girl frowned.

"You don't like me either," she pointed out.

"You ruined my plan," he said.

"You kissed me without my permission," she imitated him. He frowned but then he nodded in defeat. He actually kissed her even though it wasn't his plan.

"You were the one who looked just like Emily," he responded and not it was her turn to grimace.

"My appearance is none of your business, Weasley," Tonks stated furiously. As a Metamorphmagus she hated when others told her how to look. Many boys who asked her out ended up hexed as they asked her to change her appearance just for them and to look more normal.

"It is when your little ability ruins everything for me, _Nymphadora_," he said just as furiously and he fixed his blue eyes on her dark ones for a moment.

"Go to Hell, Weasley," Tonks responded.

"That's your destination, not mine," he said in the same style.

"Do you want to know a secret, Weasley?" she asked challengingly. "Emily already has a date for Hogsmeade. She is going with Jason Wrinkler from Ravenclaw." Tonks smiled sweetly at Charlie who grimaced.

"You are just jealous that everyone likes Emily but not you," Charlie responded angrily and the smile disappeared from Tonks' face.

"If you want to know I was already asked out," she answered the challenge, but the boy only smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. It ended nastily," he stated and Tonks was close to hex him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Weasley? You know now that you have no chance with Emily. You should just ask someone else out," Tonks answered him but she was very frustrated. Not a lot of people could anger her, but Charlie Weasley was definitely one.

"Then go with me," Charlie said quickly as he enjoy the coming backs of the girl in front of him. He was curious how he would react to his statement. The pink-haired girl looked questioningly and curiously at the redhead. She raised her (now) pink eyebrows.

"Have you gone mental, Weasley?" she asked curiously and Charlie chuckled.

"No, I just like to annoy you, it seems," he stated and Tonks frowned for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, I will go with you," she said as it was completely normal that she accepted the offer. Charlie froze and looked at the girl who was smiling sweetly at him.

"That wasn't the answer you hoped for, was it?" she asked innocently. However, Charlie played along.

"That was exactly what I wanted to hear," he said and now Tonks was grimacing.

"Then kiss me," she said suddenly in a playful manner. For a moment Charlie didn't react, but before he could even think he leaned closer and kissed the sweet lips of Tonks. She stopped dead just as she did before when he kissed her. He smiled when he ended the kiss and looked at Tonks challengingly.

"That wasn't the answer you hoped for, was it?" he imitated Tonks who was furious for a moment and stuck her tongue at him. However, then a small smiled appeared on her face.

"Maybe, it was," she said simply and Charlie looked at her in confusion. Tonks started laughing at his expression.

"I like fun company. Not a lot of people have a nerve to annoy me. I'm famous for my hexes." She smiled at him and flashed her wand and pointed at him. As an answer Charlie shook his head and chuckled.

"So you like boys who annoy you?" he asked curiously and Tonks nodded in agreement.

"That seems like a good way to put it, Weasley," she agreed. Charlie stepped closer to her and whispered into her ears.

"I think you have just found a fun company for yourself, Nymphadora," he said vey quietly, but Tonks caught every word. She shivered at his breath on her until he reached her full name. She was quick, much quicker than he thought she was and within a moment he was a bug again.

"You should learn you lesson, Weasley." She sighed and with a quick wand movement a boy was standing in front of her once again instead of an insect. Charlie was looking at her with a small smile on his face but with an annoyed look.

"How many times are you going to change me into an insect?" he asked curiously. Tonks seemed thoughtful for a moment before she grinned.

"We will see," she said simply with a mysterious smile on her face. Charlie only laughed as a reaction.

"You know, what _Dora_?" he asked, emphasizing the nickname he has just given to her. Tonks seemed annoyed, but then she smiled.

"I have no idea what you want," she stated.

"You are much more beautiful with pink hair than with blonde," he stated and she blushed. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened it she noticed that Charlie has stepped closer to her.

"Pink hair is stupid," she said what she has been told for years but Charlie only smiled.

"Pink hair stands for Dora," he stated and she chuckled. For the first time that day she was the one who leaned closer, even though she had to make herself to be a little taller she didn't care. She kissed Charlie Weasley who responded enthusiastically.

"Now, now. I have to go. I need to find Emily Millington to ask her out," Charlie stated and Tonks smiled.

"Shut up, Weasley," she said and even gestured to him but he just grinned.

"You could make me shut up," he suggested but he only got a nasty look and a small smile as a reaction.

"You annoy me to Hell, Weasley," Tonks stated.

"You love to be annoyed by me," he stated and it wasn't a question. Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do," she said and left him alone there. She changed back her appearance to match Emily's. However, Charlie Weasley realized that the two girls couldn't be more different even if they had the same hair colour.

"Wait up, Nymphadora!" he shouted to the blonde girl who stopped with clear annoyance in her dark eyes.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she shouted back and left the boy who ran after her.

"Nymphadora!" he called after her. She stopped once again with her wand in her hand.

Charlie Weasley was a fun company, a really annoying one actually.


End file.
